A data card such as a credit card, debit card or smart card may store information in a variety of ways. Some data cards store information in magnetic stripes and some store information in a chip. When a data card has expired or is no longer needed, a cardholder may destroy the data card to prevent further use of the card. For example, a credit card issuing bank may instruct cardholders to destroy a magnetic stripe credit card when the card is replaced or has expired.
Because a magnetic stripe is visible on the face of a card it is easy for a cardholder to destroy. Newer cards have chips formed inside a body of the card. The chips are not visible to cardholders. It is difficult for cardholders to properly destroy such cards so that they are rendered unusable.